Von der ersten Liebe, Glück haben und Schokolade
by Valo
Summary: Charlie Bucket hat sehr viel Glück... und wird merken, dass Liebe unerwartet kommt. Warnung: Slash, CharlieXWonka
1. Einleitung

Einleitung:

**„Lucky to be here!"**

Dies ist die Geschichte eines Jungens namens Charlie Bucket.

Er war nicht schneller, größer oder klüger als alle anderen Kinder auch. Doch eine Sache hatte Charlie, in denen ihm doch eine ganze Menge Menschen nachstanden – und das war eine große Priese Glück!

Seit er das goldene Ticket in der Wonka Schokoladentafel gefunden hatte, war alles anders geworden – und wie Großmutter Georgina festgestellt hatte, auch sehr viel besser. Denn Charlie war nun der Erbe des eleganten Genies Willy Wonka und hatte in den nächsten Jahren noch so viele Entdeckungen vor sich, wie manch einer in seinem ganzen Leben nicht machen wird. Und er würde ein Herz gewinnen, dass bis jetzt noch keiner hatte berühren können. Charlies Leben würde voller Überraschungen sein.

Charlie wird einfach weiterhin großes Glück haben.


	2. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1

**„Good morning starshine!"**

„Guten morgen Sternenglanz, die Welt sagt Hallo!", tönte es fröhlich in Charlies Ohren.

Charlie riss die Augen auf und starrte direkt in das Gesicht seines Mentors, dem exzentrischen Willy Wonka. Einen Moment brauchte Charlie, um sich zu fangen und legte den erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck ab, um dann das verrückte Lächeln über ihm zu erwidern.

„Guten morgen, Mr. Wonka.", gab Charlie etwas leiser und in einer vergleichbar beruhigenden Stimmlage zurück.

Langsam wurde er sich seiner Umgebung bewusst. Willy Wonkas energiegeladene, überdrehte Art hatte ihn nie gestört; doch jeden Morgen in unsäglich teurer Bettwäsche in genau der richtigen Temperatur aufzuwachen, anstatt in einem klapprigen Feldbett unter einem Loch im Dach zu liegen, nahm ihm jedes Mal von neuem den Verstand.

„Gut geschlafen? Schön geträumt? Gut. Zieh dich an, los, los, deine Mutter wird mit dem Frühstück nicht ewig warten. Nun komm schon, komm. Was willst du anziehen? Das da vorne? Ich weiß nicht, die Arbeit könnte heute etwas dreckig werden. Vielleicht lieber das da, dass ist sowieso schon so alt. Du brauchst neue Anziehsachen, Kleiner. Vielleicht können die Oompa Loompas…"

Charlie lächelt und richtete sich langsam auf. Auch diesen Redesturm am frühen Morgen war er gewohnt. Und immer, wenn Wonka so führsorglich und voller Hingabe von seiner, nein, ihrer Arbeit sprach und sich so um Charlie sorgte, fühlte Charlie etwas in seinem Bauch kitzeln und warm werden. Fast wie tausend kleine Schmetterlinge…

„Was gibt es denn?", fragte er. Lächelnd kroch er langsam aus dem Bett und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um den tiefroten Morgenmantel, den sein ihm geschenkt hatte, vom Haken neben der Badezimmertür zu nehmen. Doch schon stand Willy Wonka neben ihm und half ihm mit flinken Händen, das Kleidungsstück über zuziehen.

„Alle was du magst – Brötchen, Waffeln, Kakao, Törtchen mit Wunderweichcrémefüllung", wobei er bei letzterer Nennung zwinkerte, „und und und.." .Er plauderte fröhlich vor sich hin und hob seinen Gehstock wieder in die Hand. Charlie wusste, dass Willy Wonka ihn an die Hand genommen hätte, wenn er ein Mensch der Berührungen wäre, doch so ging er einfach vor an und winkte Charlie hinter sich her.

Charlie folgte ihm aufgeregt, nachdem er in die bestickten, kleinen Pantoffeln getreten war. Er war erst ein Jahr in der Fabrik und doch schon, Dank Willy Wonkas Großzügigkeit, bei seinem dritten Paar. Jedes mal bekam er neue, wunderschöne Schühchen und jedes Mal übertrafen diese ihren Vorgänger.

Es fiel Charlie schwer, nicht die Hände auszustrecken und über den Samtstoff von Wonkas Mantel zu streichen. Die Bewunderung für das Schokoladengenie war mit solch einer Hingabe in Charlies Gedanken eingebrannt, dass er am liebsten ständig die Hände über dieses wandelnde Wunder hätte wandern lassen wollen. Jede Nacht hatte er Träume von der blassen Gestalt, aber es waren keine sehnsüchtigen Träume, wie sie vielleicht manch anderer 13-jähriger hätte. Die Träume entschieden sich nicht grundlegend von dem, was er tagsüber tatsächlich mit Willy Wonka erlebte. Es waren keine wilden Fantasien und Wunschträume. Vielmehr waren Charlies Träume ein Produkt des tief sitzenden Wunsches, selbst im dunkeln der Nacht immer noch Zeit mit seinem Lehrer und Freund zu verbringen und neues zu schaffen.

Aber vielleicht würde dieser Wunsch ja bald ganz neue Dimensionen annehmen…


	3. Kapitel 2

Danke für das Review. Ich liebe Reviews, bitte schreibt mir welche. Wenn ihr bestimmte Ereignisse gerne in der Story hättet – raus damit, egal wie verrückt, kindisch, dirty oder seltsam.

**2.Kapitel **

„**There it is – there it isn't."**

Charlie seufzte glücklich, als er mit Willy Wonka am Tisch Platz nahm.

Er hatte wie immer den Platz gegenüber von seinem Mentor eingenommen und versuchte, ihn so unauffällig wie möglich zu beobachten. Wonka kam oft zu ihnen zum Essen - ob Frühstück oder Abendessen – und genoss die Tatsache, dass er ein Teil dieser liebevollen, sanftmütigen Familie geworden war. Er hatte sich in die warme Stimmung eingefügt und wollte sie um keinen Preis verlieren.

,Wo kommt ihr denn jetzt erst wieder her, Jungs?", fragte Mrs. Bucket lächelnd. Sie behandelte Wonka wie einen Sohn obwohl jener in ihrem Alter sein musste – sein Verhalten sprach aber für etwas anderes.

Wonka verzog die Lippen zu einem Schmollmund und sag Charlie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

,Es ist meine Schuld, Mum. Ich hab' lang geschlafen.", gab Charlie zu.

„Ist ja gut. Hauptsache ihr seid hier.", erwiderte Mrs. Bucket fröhlich und stellte ihnen verschiedene Köstlichkeiten auf den Tisch.

Nun beobachtete Charlie Wonka interessiert beim Essen.

Willy Wonka war wohl der interessanteste Anblick, wenn er aß. Zierlich und fein Schnitt er Brot und bestrich es mit einer Präzision, die nur ein realitätsferner Chocolatier wie er zu Tage legen könnte.

Doch Wonka wurde nicht gerne beobachtet und hob nach einer kurzen Weile den Kopf und sah Charlie an.

„Alles in Ordnung, mein Junge?", fragte Wonka mit dem aufgesetzten, blenden weißen Lächeln.

„N..n.. natürlich.", murmelte Charlie und wurde rot.

Wonka schien dadurch gänzlich verwirrt und starrte Charlie eine kurze Weise perplex an, bis er sich wieder dem Vorbereiten seiner Malzeit widmete. Charlie riskierte nur ein kurzes Schielen nach oben, um festzustellen, das jegliche Verwirrung wieder innerhalb eines Bruchteils einer Sekunde wieder aus Willy Wonkas Zügen gewichen war.

„Er würde niemals merken, wie wichtig er mir ist…", dachte Charlie sich, „manchmal glaube ich, er vergisst oft, dass es mich gibt. Jedenfalls wird er nicht jede freie Minute an mich denken, so wie ich es tue."

Charlie war einen Moment lang überrascht von seinen eigenen Gedanken. Dachte er tatsächlich jede freie Minute an seinen Lehrer? Ja, irgendwie schon. Und das schon seit einiger Zeit. Aber war das nicht normal? Willy Wonka war stets sein großes Vorbild gewesen, und nun hatte er die Ehre, sein Schüler zu sein. Wie konnte man da auch anders, als ganz verrückt zu werden?

Charlie lächelte und war wieder halbwegs mit sich selbst zufrieden. Es war doch ganz normal, jemanden zu bewundern, wie er es tat!

Nach dem beide mehrmals den Anlauf gestartet hatten, Mrs. Bucket beim abräumen zu helfen – was ihnen aber immer wieder regelrecht verboten wurde – verließen Willy Wonka und Charlie das kleine Häuschen der Buckets und bahnten sich ihren Weg durch den Schokoladenraum.

„Was werden wir heute tun, Mr. Wonka?", fragte Charlie neugierig.

Wonka strich sich durchs Haar.

„Wir werden mit dem Fahrstuhl ein paar Räume überprüfen und dann ein paar neue Rezepte ausprobieren, die ich in den letzten Tagen entwickelt habe.", antwortete Wonka stolz.

Charlie seufzte glücklich. Jeden Tag waren solch wundervolle Aufgaben zu erledigen – Schreibkram erledigte Wonka scheinbar gar nicht oder in Windeseile! Zu erst hatte Charlie sich die Vorstellung gemacht, Willy Wonka würde überhaupt nicht schlafen. Diese Phantasie lebte so lange, bis er Wonka bei einem Fehlalarm im Labor wecken musste und dieser ihm in einem Satinpyjama die Tür öffnete.

Bei dem Gedanken musste Charlie grinsen – die Farbgebung dieses Schlafanzuges war wirklich einmalig gewesen. Er konnte sich so gut an diesen Anblick erinnern. Völlig schlaftrunken und in diesem interessanten Aufzug hatte ihm der weltberühmte Chocolatier die Tür geöffnet. Doch was Charlie seltsamerweise am meisten überrascht hatte, war Mr. Wonkas Frisur, die doch tatsächlich durcheinander gekommen war! Natürlich wachte kein Mensch mit einer unverrutschten Frisur auf, aber gerade das war es ja! Nie hatte Charlie diese durchaus gewöhnlichen menschlichen Tatsachen bei Willy Wonka bemerkt. Für Charlie war es ein klarer Fakt gewesen, dass das wundervolle schokoladenbraune Haar sich perfekt an die geschwungene Linie von Willy Wonkas Unterkiefers schmiegte. Dieses blasse Gesicht, dass sonst immer so kontrolliert und undurchschaubar wirkte, schien auf einmal voll und ganz menschlich und es kam Charlie so vor, als läge dies nur an den durcheinander gekommenen Haaren.

Doch auch etwas anderes hatte Charlie das erste Mal gesehen – und zwar mehr von Willy Wonkas Körper.

Natürlich sah Charlie seinen Mentor täglich. Auch die Kleidung saß gewöhnlich eng und haargenau passend… aber noch nie hatte Charlie mehr Haut von Wonka gesehen, als sein ungewöhnliches Gesicht. Und als ihm mitten in der Nacht die Tür geöffnet wurde, stand er auf einmal vor ihm – mit dem Hemd seines Schlafanzugs zur Hälfte offen und somit eine wundervolle Fläche weiße Haut entblößend!

Charlie assoziierte gedanklich als erstes eine seidene Leinwand mit der zu sehenden Haut. Die Schmetterlinge im Bauch schienen verrückt zu spielen, denn er hatte das Gefühl, ihm wäre eine geheime Schatzkammer endlich nach langem Warten gezeigt worden sein!

Am liebsten hätte Charlie die Hand ausgestreckt und…

„Charlie? Hey, Junge…Charlie.. Starshine!", quietschte Wonka und riss Charlie aus seiner Gedankenwelt.

„Oh… was?", fragte Charlie verwirrt und lies sich von Wonka sanft bei Seite ziehen.

„Du wärst fast in den Fluss gefallen. Dann hätte es aber Ärger gegeben. Glaub mir. Das mag ich gar nicht gern. Wenn das noch einmal diese Woche passiert, lasse ich mir etwas grauseliges einfallen, was jedem zustößt, der einen Sprung in meinen kostbaren Fluss wagt!", schimpfte Wonka halb lachend aber teils auch bitterernst vor sich hin.

Charlie lachte und amüsierte sich prächtig über Wonka und seine verrückten Reden, die manchmal wie aus einem Kinderbuch gewählt klangen. Doch dann zog Charlie die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Noch einmal diese Woche? Was meinen sie damit, Mr.Wonka?", fragte Charlie.

„Na, weißt du denn nicht mehr – Augustus Gloop, dieser gierige Wonneproppen. So etwas furchtbares habe ich noch nie gesehen. Den ganzen Fluss habe ich filtern lassen und ich schüttel mich immer noch bei dem Gedanken, dass dieses.. dieses.. Ding in meinem Fluss herum getrieben ist!", quietschte Willy Wonka.

„Aber.. Mr.Wonka.. das… das war vor einem Jahr.", sagte Charlie leise.

Willy Wonka blieb mit einem Mal stehen, zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah Charlie nachdenklich an.

….To be continued…


End file.
